<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments by alpha91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637948">Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha91/pseuds/alpha91'>alpha91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, White Rose Week (RWBY), White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha91/pseuds/alpha91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments in the lives of our favorite red and white duo. Stretching from volume 1 to volume 7 and beyond. Written for the 'White Rose week 2020'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello folks. How's it going? If you don't know me I'm not surprised. I'm a rather new writer for RWBY and White Rose in general (check out my other works please!). But hell if I'm gonna skip on the WRW event. So without further ado here are my prompts. Which if I am able to will be posted on the respected days.</p><p>But why only White Rose you ask? Well if I'm gonna be honest this is is my second favorite ship like ever. So yeah. Also the one-shots are all in the same universe. So it's related. And the chapters might turn out as drabbles since I tried to keep it really really short. Go read the other better submissions by better writers. :P</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 1. This chapter takes place after volume 1 of RWBY. So, the prompt is: 'Mirror'. But I added some elements of 'Love at first sight' as well.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did I would totally promote shipping weeks like these... Oh wait... Nevermind I don't want notifications about RWBY ships 365 days a year. Not the absurd ones at least.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello folks. How's it going? If you don't know me I'm not surprised. I'm a rather new writer for RWBY and White Rose in general (check out my other works please!). But hell if I'm gonna skip on the WRW event. So without further ado here are my prompts. Which if I am able to will be posted on the respected days.</p><p>But why only White Rose you ask? Well if I'm gonna be honest this is is my second favorite ship like ever. So yeah. Also the one-shots are all in the same universe. So it's related. And the chapters might turn out as drabbles since I tried to keep it really really short. Go read the other better submissions by better writers. :P</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 1. This chapter takes place after volume 1 of RWBY. So, the prompt is: 'Mirror'. But I added some elements of 'Love at first sight' as well.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did I would totally promote shipping weeks like these... Oh wait... Nevermind I don't want notifications about RWBY ships 365 days a year. Not the absurd ones at least.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss was pacing around the room. She was not the person to easily panic in situations like this. But this is more than just an issue. She was annoyed at the fact that her dolt of a partner couldn't even leave her mind when she was on semester break.</p><p>When she arrived at Beacon she didn't think she would be partnered up with the only student to not meet the age required. To top it all of she would even turn out to be the leader of her team. It's not that she didn't trust Ruby to lead (or do simple chores for that matter) but she didn't then.</p><p>It was clear now that Weiss let that ego of her go for the sake of Ruby. And only for Ruby too. She would not be able to keep up her facade in front of the brunette. She would always build up her response only fail to form it in her voice. Ruby Rose had changed her. She made Weiss question everything. And it confused and angered Weiss to no avail for she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. All she knew was that she isn't the same person who left for Beacon all those months ago. And coming back home for the first time after seeing the world with a different and vibrant view, she realized how hollow the word 'home' seemed to her.</p><p>As she stands in front of the mirror she thought of the song she had written all those years ago. Oh how close to the truth it was!</p><p>She always hated the mirror. The large glass occupying the side of her room. The same piece of glass that haunted her making her see what she had become and what she represented. Truth be told Weiss knew why everyone called her the ice queen. And if she looks back a couple of years she can see how she was one. She wasn't one to always be self dependent. She had people for that then. And from their eyes and the eyes of their mother, she saw how each day she would become more and more like her father; cold, calculated and heartless. In her reflection she would always see the color slowly fading away.</p><p>So she hid and cowered. She slowly began to detach everything with color. The mirror became the gauge of hers to calculate how much. It always told her how much more she needed to fight for. She still didn't know what made her go to Beacon. Perhaps it was the mirror's calling to conquer everything or herself to prove herself worthy of being more than the pawn in her father's game. But deep down a part of her hoped that it might've been the last remaining part of Weiss that didn't come with the last name of Schnee.</p><p>Ever since she was little she saw the world in a different way than she was told to see. She never wanted what entitlement she was given. All she wanted was to do something that mattered. That helped people and a part of her wished that it might even get her the family she always wished for.</p><p>Before the mirror seemed like this giant object. It's perfect rectangle shape represented the way her life was to be. Now it only reflected the coldness of Atlas. Before it was the only thing Weiss could tell all her problems too. And now it felt more like an obstacle. Before when she looked at her reflection all she could see was the Schnee. Now when she looked at it she saw Weiss. Before she saw pure White. Now she saw red alongside it too.</p><p>The red was a new addition to her color. She always had a soft spot for the color. But meeting Ruby was one of the best things in her life. Becoming her partner - though at first was annoyance - was the best. She never knew that being a clumsy dork and causing an explosion was something she would consider adorable. But at that moment something happened. Weiss clearly remembers seeing her eyes. The silver in them to be specific. She was somehow stuck in those eyes. Those eyes seemed to reflect everything around them. And Weiss clearly saw it glow white for a fraction of a second.</p><p>It wasn't until later that she noticed how those eyes really bothered her. It reflected. But like the mirror in her room, she couldn't stop herself from indulging in them. She tried to distance herself as much as possible from day 1. But nothing seemed to stop herself getting lost in those eyes. Whether it be in class, her playing with her scroll or when they were alone and Ruby wasn't looking. Looking at them only comforted her like the mirror. But only this time it wasn't cold and monochrome. It was warm and vibrant. And when Ruby would look at her, time would stop for a second before continuing on.</p><p>In those moments she saw what Ruby saw. What Ruby made her. What Ruby made her feel. What Ruby melted. She saw everything.</p><p>She saw how her smile seemed genuine. Which was always forced before, came naturally with Ruby around. And it was more often too. How that smile always appeared when Ruby returned one.</p><p>She saw how her posture didn't carry the same weight as before. How she was always relaxed and more at peace. More down to earth and understanding.</p><p>She saw how her behaviour with others changed. Noting the most change of that with Ruby. How she always let Ruby get what she wanted and/or how she would always tolerate Ruby's clumsy attitude.</p><p>She even saw color. She saw her own blue eyes shining brightly. The same eyes that once lost their color to the harshness of white. And sometimes if she looked closely she even saw red in her own cheeks as well.</p><p>And she didn't only saw reflections from this mirror. This mirror provided her comfort. A companion, a partner, a leader, a voice to both annoy and warm her up. A friend. A friend she always wanted. A friend that would be there whenever she needed. A friend that made her see the error of her ways, without ever judging her once for it. A friend that understood everything without knowing almost anything about her.</p><p>So standing in front of the mirror she didn't realize how or when she had unsheathed Myrtenaster. She wanted nothing but to strike the mirror down. To destroy her tormentor. The mirror that held her hostage and showed her what she had to be, not what she wished. But before she could strike she heard two sounds.</p><p>One consisting of her brother knocking on her door and saying it was dinner time.</p><p>And the other the only exception on her scroll to sound a notification, Ruby Rose.</p><p>
  <em>HEYYYY WEISSSSSSSSS!</em>
</p><p>She took her time to release the breath she had been holding, closing her eyes and turning away from the mirror. All the while thinking about everything that had happened with that mirror. She was gonna break free of it. But before that she needed to break free from herself. And She spoke,</p><p>"Mirror mirror<br/>You're not the one<br/>to tell me anymore<br/>Mirror mirror<br/>I'll tell you something<br/>I think I might change it all"</p><p>She looked down at her scroll. She wanted to reply to Ruby as soon as possible. But she might've missed that Ruby already sent two more messages.</p><p>"Dolt." And she smiled genuinely in her own room for the first time in forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for uploading so early. The power in my home town is gonna go out for the next few days. So, RIP any planned uploads.</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 3. This chapter takes place after volume 2 but before volume 3. The prompt is: 'Secret Relationship' with a lot of 'Valentine' sprinkled on top. Sorry if this is a bit bigger than the other chapters (even the future ones) but I just couldn't help it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY if I did I would not have kept the 'Jaune and Neptune's girl problems' part of volume 2. Maybe I'm biased or something like that. But even if I look through it, it didn't make any sense to put that drama in there. The only thing that did good for it was the person who wasn't even in on the drama, Pyrrha. RIP P.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose learnt three things at the Beacon Dance.</p><p>One, she really couldn't handle fancy dresses and shoes. <em>Are they even shoes?</em></p><p>Two, Weiss could really handle those. And look angelic while doing it.</p><p>Three, she didn't do patience.</p><p>Four, she really really hated how Weiss kept avoiding her. Even more than how she hated Neptune's flirting.</p><p>Well maybe it was more than three things. But Ruby had a long list of things she didn't understand. And sitting on top of that right now was her partner. Mostly about how she can make this the best valentines day for her.</p><p>Ruby had no idea on romance. Yes, she liked the general idea. But she had no experience it. No one ever showed interest in her and nor did she to anyone else. Yang told her maybe she was wired like that. Whatever that meant. Ruby never wanted to meddle into other's relationships. But the moment Weiss started to hover around Neptune, Ruby was pissed. Ruby didn't let it show though because she was sure that Weiss was just simply flirting (no matter how even that angered Ruby). Ruby was sure that Weiss would never choose Neptune to go to the dance with. So even at the cost of Weiss being lonely that day she was glad that Neptune managed to royally mess that up. But it got something running inside Ruby's head.</p><p>She had a lot of time to think about this. And the half-baked confession and the sloppy kiss that followed after the dance. Ruby clearly remembers the day. She not only messed up with the intruder but also with Weiss.</p><hr/><p>"Weisssss!?" Ruby shouted while entering their dorm. She expected Weiss to be there. Assuming she probably had the worst time out of the four of them. But Ruby also knew that Weiss would avoid talking to Ruby just like the previous days Ruby tried to talk to her. "Are you here?"</p><p>What Ruby was greeted with was the empty dorm room. But the air smelled of Weiss. The vanilla and mint in the air was strong. Meaning that she was here. Ruby knew Weiss was upset. She just wished she could help her out without Weiss shutting her out. <em>And when Weiss is upset she usually goes there.</em></p><p>Ruby was glad of her semblance. But the heels didn't help one bit. They bugged her during the fight and even when using her semblance to zoom through the courtyard. The entirety of which was now calm and cold, devoid of any one else. Everyone was probably busy with the party or helping out General Ironwood anyway. She stopped speeding when she heard the familiar swooshing sound. <em>She had to be there.</em></p><p>Ruby watched from behind the arena. The place was not listed as an official training spot. Team RWBY had found it one day after looking for a place to train in peace. It was probably an abandoned arena of sorts that wasn't rebuild after the redesign of Beacon. But the solid platforms still held on and it supplied them with a spot to train without other people bothering them. Weiss came to the spot a lot.</p><p>Ruby decided to jump in. Weiss stopped right then.</p><p>"Ruby?"</p><p>"Weiss are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine." Weiss looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Look if I did something wrong you can tell me. It feels like we're not talking at all. I don't feel like you're partner at all. You avoided me all this week. And I don't know why." Ruby didn't want to sound so raw. But it came out with all the emotions she felt.</p><p>"Ruby we are partners. It's just I have a lot on my mind right now. I don't feel like myself anymore. I promise things will be back to normal as soon as I figure things out." Ruby had to try. Ruby would not let Weiss build her walls up.</p><p>"May I have a dance?" Weiss looked taken aback by that.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I asked if I can have a dance with you?"</p><p>"But there's no music and you don't know how to dance. You said it yourself." Weiss was super uncomfortable. She babbles a bit when she is like that.</p><p>"That never stopped us in the battlefield. Come on princess, we can do it here so that we don't embarrass ourselves." Where that confidence came from Ruby has no idea. She only said that because she felt the need to. And she felt that she needed to. Those words seem to do the trick.</p><p>After a lot of tripping attempts Weiss finally managed to ground Ruby. And Ruby seemed to get a hang of it. They had their arms around each other. Ruby seemed as tall as Weiss now. All Ruby could see was Weiss. And the moonlight shone perfectly on her skin and hair. But most importantly her eyes.</p><p>"You looked really pretty today." Ruby said honestly.</p><p>"Uhhh... Yeah... Thanks... You looked good too." Weiss stuttered out. Ruby knew that if Weiss turned out the way she acted Ruby would lose her chance. She had to take the leap of faith. The gut feeling that Weiss might feel the same too. She tried when they calmed down for a few seconds. Their dancing still continued with the very faint sound of the slow song playing in the dance inside.</p><p>"Weiss?"</p><p>"Yes Ruby?"</p><p>"What if I don't want things to go back to normal?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What if I want something more out of this?"</p><p>"Out of what?" Weiss seemed confused.</p><p>"Us." And Ruby knew there had to be a boundary for these things. And she might've lost Weiss forever as a friend. But it was a chance she was willing to take. "Weiss, I know this might sound a bit weird. But I like you. I like you romantically. As in I wanna date you. I wanna hug you, hold your hands. I wanna make you happy, I wanna be there for you. I want to kiss you."</p><p>Weiss' silence to all this gave Ruby the message that Weiss didn't like the idea. They even stopped dancing. But before Ruby could run away and cry to herself she heard the faintest of voices.</p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>Ruby looked up at Weiss to see her looking at Ruby with intensity. Her eyes were brimmed with tears too. Before Weiss continued her talk.</p><p>"Do it because I can't seem to." And Ruby got all the permission she needed.</p><p>She kissed Weiss. <em>ON THE LIPS TOO.</em></p><hr/><p>Ruby blushes everytime she thinks of that incident. It was her first kiss. And after confirmation it was Weiss' too. And with Ruby's continued attempts Weiss finally prevailed. She didn't deny nor accept the relationship. They just became closer. They felt more in tune now. The sudden closeness, the touches, the hand-holding, the actions they took for each other now spoke volumes. But they were the only one in on it. To the outside world they seemed normal gestures from Ruby. But in Ruby's mind she was glad to be given this opportunity. And she knew even though Weiss denies any sort of relationship between them the shy smile she puts out afterwards means that she does indeed consider them a thing. And Ruby would give Weiss all the time in the world. Weiss was worth every second of it.</p><p>Even as she is sitting in the dorm room right now with Weiss beside her; she would make this the best valentines day. No matter how Weiss tries to resist it.</p><p>"What do you mean you won't go to Vale with me?"</p><p>"It means that I'm not going to Vale with you on Valentines Day."</p><p>"Oh... You knew about that?" Ruby thought real hard on how Weiss knew her plans.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I know? Everyone knows what Valentines Day is. Who do you take me for?" Weiss tried her royal accusing tone for once.</p><p>"I just wanted to make this a day special for you. I thought that maybe I could show you that I can be a good enough girlfriend for you." Ruby hung her head in shame. She didn't want to come to this. But here it goes. She put up her best puppy eyes. "I thought that I could show you how special you are to me."</p><p>Weiss was speechless at first. <em>It's working. </em>But suddenly she sighed and asked Ruby to close her eyes. Ruby did. When asked to open she did so quickly that the scene in front of her seemed unreal. <em>Maybe because it is unreal. Am I dreaming?</em></p><p>"I didn't want to go because I planned something for us. Something we both can enjoy in private." Weiss spoke those quietly. The next bit even quieter. "I wanted to show you that I really care about what we have. I wanted to prove myself to you."</p><p>Ruby was now the speechless one. She half wanted to slap herself to check if she was dreaming. In front of her sat a few boxes of what appears to be assorted cookies, a box with it's lid closed and two boxes she assumed were food. Weiss also stood there holding a bouquet of roses. Mostly white ones with a few red ones. How she brought this all out in a few seconds was a surprise to Ruby. But dare she question that.</p><p>Ruby jumped across the bed and collided with Weiss making the white haired girl almost hit the headboard. A gasp came from the older girl. But after a few moments she was engulfed in the tightest of hugs. And she heartily returned it as well letting the roses fall to the bed. After a few minutes of this they both calmed down enough to let each other go. Ruby thought about kissing her. But that was something that they never repeated. Weiss said she needed time to think and Ruby would never push ahead.</p><p>"Weiss you don't need to prove anything to me. You gave me a chance and that's more than enough. You became my partner and you never let me down. I am the one who is wanting push our relationship beyond. I am the one who needs to show you. Not the other way around." At which point Weiss started crying Ruby didn't know. All she knew was that she caused it somehow.</p><p>"Hey, hey you don't need to cry. If this is too much for you to process I can go. You don't need to push yourself more. You..." Ruby was cut off and she knew at that moment that she wasn't dreaming. Dreams didn't capture the taste of Weiss' lips accurately.</p><p>Weiss kissed her. No. She IS KISSING HER. <em>I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Okay Ruby don't mess this up. Calm down. You need to recipe...recipie... recip... return the kiss. </em>Ruby did what she did the first time. And this time she knew what went wrong there. So she hoped she didn't do something wrong. But before she could do anything the door opening cut both of them off. With Weiss shoving Ruby so hard that she fell of the bed. Ruby's head hurt now. <em>OW!</em></p><p>"So that's what you guys up to?" Yang looked at the duo with smirks. Blake close behind her. When the blonde looked at the food on the bed however her smirk grew in to a grin. "So trying to woo my sister through her stomach? Didn't know you were that old fashioned Weiss."</p><p>Ruby wanted to die of embarrassment. But she was mostly angry. <em>Maybe a bit of both!</em> Not because of being caught. But by ruining Weiss' plan. Weiss didn't seem to good on the weather as well. She didn't look at the blonde but at the unopened cardboard box that <em>resembled a cake? </em>Ruby wanted her sister and Blake out right now. But before she could say anything however she saw Blake elbow the blonde as soon as she finished her comment.</p><p>"Yang, remember the mall that had discount on hair products you wanted to go to? If you be nice I might even consider the date you've been bugging me about all day." <em>Called it from the beginning.</em></p><p>"It wasn't a date I was asking you about. I was asking you if you wanted to go see the new sushi place they opened yesterday." Yang's reply came a lot quicker.</p><p>Blake turned around and walked back to the hallway making sure to lock the door from the inside; Yang following her in tow. Their sound could still be heard.</p><p>"So you don't wanna ask me out on a date?"</p><p>"I didn't say that..." Their voices now very quiet.</p><p>Ruby looked at Weiss who finally seemed to notice Ruby's existence.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No it's okay."</p><p>Weiss only nodded and muttered a sorry looking away. It took a few seconds to clear the air in the room. Ruby decided to try her luck.</p><p>"Is that cake? What flavor? Is that just for me? Or is it for me and you?" Weiss smiled at the question immediately. She was back.</p><p>"Firstly yes it is cake. Second, it's strawberry. It's for <em>us. </em>And for the last time, it's you and I."</p><p>Ruby got up and began rushed to start hugging Weiss. And decided to try to be flirty like her sister.</p><p>"I hope it tastes as good as you." What she didn't expect was Weiss mortified and freezing up. Before strictly saying.</p><p>"Never say that ever again." Ruby didn't know what she said wrong. But hell if she was gonna complain. She got to taste both the cake and Weiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back folks. Hopefully you had a good day. And sorry for the untimely updates. But I have a GMT 6 timezone. So it's normal for me.</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 2. This chapter takes place in Volume 3 after the fall of Beacon and before Ruby goes with J_NR. I know I skipped Volume 2 but there's a reason for that. I'll upload the Volume 2 chapter tomorrow. I will set the story in chronological order after the WRW ends. For now just read through the days/prompt order. Anyway the prompt here is: 'Beacon'. But again I tried to put sprinkles of 'Letter(s)'. Also foreshadowing (or is that futureshadowing) for tomorrow's chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did I would introduce more teachers in Beacon other than 3/4 of em.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago Weiss wouldn't ever think that she would be in the situation she was currently in. Torn. At one hand she saw how Beacon was no more. Right now they were in some hospital in Vale. Weiss always paid attention to small details. But everything after the blinding light was a blur to to her. She remembered the grimm not putting up much resistance afterwards. Qrow came looking for Ruby not long after. She could only point upwards because of her exhaustion. She remembered almost fainting while returning to the extraction point.</p><p>Now as she looks at the grounds that once was Beacon, she realized that it was over. It was over and they lost. She could faintly see the grimm surrounding the campus. Even Vale suffered. The hospital she was currently in was the largest in Vale. And by the running of people in the background it was gonna be a busy week.</p><p>Hearing the sound of a door closing behind her, she realized it was time. She turned around and saw who she guessed was Ruby and Yang's father leaving. She made her way over the said door.</p><p>On her way she saw Jaune sitting alone in the hallway. He looked devastated, lost crushed. And most obvious of them all heartbroken. Would she act the same way if she lost Ruby? She dared not ask that question. Without looking elsewhere she opened the door and inside was a distraught Yang.</p><p>She had been looking out the window. Luckily it didn't overlook Beacon but rather the scenery beyond Vale. Yang didn't even acknowledge Weiss' presence. Weiss had to make sure Yang knew the details. She didn't know where Blake went and seeing how they talked about moving Ruby to Patch because of the shortage in space, she doubted any of her friends would be able to be the messenger. Weiss spoke.</p><p>"They said that they'll move you and Ruby back to Patch."</p><p>No reply. Yang didn't even look at Weiss. Weiss continued.</p><p>"My father came from Atlas this afternoon. He <em>requests </em>my presence back in Atlas. I... I don't want to leave. But I have no other choice."</p><p>This time Yang looked back at Weiss. She looked so tired. It was like all her fire died out.</p><p>"I don't know when I'll be returning. I promise you I will. I know it's something you wouldn't understand and I completely accept that. But please know that I'm not abandoning our team. Or what we had. You guys are my family. I just need to deal with my previous one first." Weiss said while looking at her feet. "And I'm truly sorry for what happened and for leaving like this."</p><p>Weiss looked back up. She expected anger. But what she got was an understanding look.</p><p>"I know we both hadn't always seen eye to eye on certain things. But we were a team, a family. And I would like to keep it like that." Weiss bit her bottom lip and was ready to face the music. "I wrote Ruby a letter. I would like you to give it to her when she wakes up since I will be leaving shortly."</p><p>She left the letter on Yang's bedside counter.</p><p>She turned to leave. Before she could she heard Yang speak.</p><p>"You better come back for Ruby's sake."</p><p>Hearing that Weiss only smiled sadly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Ruby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry for my untimely disappearance. I know you might have questions. And I do too. But for now I will keep this strictly about us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were the best thing to ever happen to me. You did what no one ever could. You made me see how the world could be, not for what it is. You made me hope, you gave me hope. You gave me hope that someone like me could still be redeemed. I am truly sorry for the times I have hurt you. Those are the biggest regrets I have in my life. I never wanted to hurt you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I have to for one last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Yang might've told you by now, I left. It is true that I cannot be there for you now. For I must return to Atlas. It is not my wish to do so either. But I have to for now. However this is only temporary. I will return soon. I will return and give you my answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I truly am sorry for leaving like this. But this is something I have to face on my own. For context, my father came to Vale and requested my presence back in Atlas. Which is why this hastily written letter is the best I could do for you. I will be leaving shortly after writing this. You don't need to worry about me. I will not falter this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you wake up soon. And get back on your feet. I heard Pyrrha never was found up there. And even if I like to hope that she is alive from your scream I'm afraid that it is just that, wishful thinking. I know that you will blame yourself. Like Yang you will blame yourself for others. But you are much more than that and only you can change that in Yang. You inspire people. And that's the greatest weapon we have. Cinder might have won at Beacon, she might've even killed Professor Ozpin but she hadn't won yet. We are still here and as long as we are standing, Beacon is standing with us as well. We can be the Beacon for the future. As you have been for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to say so much to you. I'm not able to find the words for everything. I am not afraid anymore. Because I'm not alone anymore. You, team RWBY, our friends have been there for everything. You despite all your flaws made Beacon my home. And with it gone I need to return to my old one and pickup the pieces that we left behind. I only hope that I can do good in Atlas as well. Until Beacon is rebuilt. And it will soon enough. Because Beacon wasn't my beacon at all. It was you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I regret keeping our relationship a secret. I regret not agreeing right then and there. I regret not spending more time with you. And as I see the spoils of Beacon now, I am reminded that our life isn't planned. Anything could happen at any time. So I choose to spend my time with you. My only wish is that you still shine brightly like the day we first met. That you still hold onto hope like I do. Like you taught me to. But for everything to happen you need to wake up. For this world needs Ruby Rose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember all those times I asked to be left alone and you didn't listen? Remember all those times I said no and you still kept pushing? Remember what you said when I came and dragged you to be my partner. I remember all of them. And like you always came back to me. I promise I will come back to you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Weiss,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your Princess</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again. Hope you're gonna stick around for the prompts. You're already at day 4 so stick around. Also my power is still an issue and that's why this early update.</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 4. This chapter takes place in volume 4, after Weiss hears Ironwood and Jackass talk. But before she decides to leave. The prompt here is: 'Connections' and no I'm not including the other one. But I will add sprinkles of the day 6 prompt 'Forbidden Love' (don't look at me funny, I couldn't help myself). Also this is sort of the sequel to the first chapter. Sorry if this is really really short and doesn't sometimes make sense, the earlier chapter should make up for that.</p><p>Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY. If I did I would definitely add more of Ruby's emotion on Pyrrha and Penny's death from volume 3. Other than that volume 4 still needed a lot of work here and there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mirror was still there.</p><p>She told her father the second time she came around to have the thing removed from her room. But it was still there. Still tormenting her.</p><p>She regretted everything. She didn't mean to leave Ruby while she was hurt. She didn't want to leave her. Her father wasn't one to listen however. He had demanded her she leave. And now she was stuck. She was back where she began. Back where she thought she had escaped.</p><p>She couldn't even contact the younger girl. She didn't know if she was okay or not. She wanted to say a lot of things to her. But hopefully the letter she left should count as a message. And she really hoped that she could see Ruby again.</p><p>Falling into old routines she didn't complain. She had lost. She bet everything on her time at Beacon. And now that it was gone she was back to being Schnee more and Weiss less. She tried her hardest to remain neutral. But seeing her father react to her the way he did made her sure of herself.</p><p>She wasn't going to let anything stop her from fully being who she was.</p><p>She wouldn't wait for destiny to arrive at her footstep. Or tell her what would be of her. She would take charge of her life. This life was hers and hers alone. She would not let anyone judge her for who she was.</p><p>And she understood fully that her happiness meant nothing to these people. All they cared about was how Atlas thrived. And she would not forsaken other people. Ruby would never do that. Ruby would always fight for what was right. And Ruby was the one who taught her how vibrant the world could be.</p><p>Ruby. It was the name that would always come and go from her mind. She accepted a long time ago on how she felt about the younger girl. She just didn't know if it was the right thing. She wasn't opposed to the idea of courting her. But the fact that her father would never accept such kept her from embracing it. She hadn't let Ruby know either. And left her with the letter telling her what she could. She still hoped that Ruby would accept her.</p><p>Weiss was in love with Ruby. It may be forbidden for her to have. But she felt at peace. She wanted to fall in love with her. And wished that Ruby would too. She was shocked when Ruby asked her out all those months ago. Her head swarmed with questions and everything. She only now accepted herself for who she was. And she was happy with that as well.</p><p>Even before her romantic interest in her, Weiss felt a connection with Ruby. Something she never had with anyone. And Ruby took full advantage of that. She melted the ice queen's heart. And now that connection seemed severed. She had failed not only herself. She failed Ruby as well.</p><p>Even now she could still see the silhouette of her old self kneeling beside her own reflection. She saw her past self's confusion,hurt and hopelessness. It was like the mirror was a portal. That connected her past to her present. And all she could see was her past self swimming in regret. She would not let that happen this time. This time she would fight. And she had a reason to fight for. The last time she talked to the mirror was when she almost drove her rapier through it. This time she would finish the job.</p><p>This was her life and she would take back control of it. Only she was capable of understanding what was good for her. She would not let the inanimate object shape her future.</p><p>She thought her plans through. She was never the one to go head first into something. She would go to Mistral. She would find her sister. And she would carry on fighting for Remnant. That was what she wanted. And that was what Ruby inspired in her.</p><p>Ruby would be there too, she hoped. She hoped that Ruby would be waiting for her. They could be team RWBY once again. She wanted that. They felt like family. Even the other teams there were more friendly than her own family.</p><p>Once she returned she would thank every one of them for it. She would give everyone a chance. She would not put up her walls anymore. She didn't want to hide herself or create a facade anymore. She would be her own person. She was ready.</p><p>The mirror was a connection to her past self. To the life she abandoned. She would not let it haunt her anymore.</p><p>She thought of her connection with her team now. How they didn't hold her back like the mirror. They helped her gain confidence. They would always be by her side on even the toughest of situations. And that was the connection she wanted to go back.</p><p>Ruby was also her connection to her new life. The one constant in all of her happiness. And she would not fail her this time. She was done living as someone else. Now she would live for herself. And Ruby, if she would have her.</p><p>Earlier she was alone and afraid. But this time she was neither. And she drove the rapier through the mirror.</p><p>"Now this conversation's finally over,<br/>Mirror Mirror, now we're done<br/>I've pulled myself together now<br/>My mind and heart are one<br/>Finally one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again. If you're reading this far drop a comment/review. That would motivate me to go on. TIA</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 5. This chapter takes place after volume 5 but before volume 6. Sort of the time in between the volumes. The prompt is: 'Nap Time and Cuddles'. I might not be able to write this properly since I can't actually write fluff. But here goes nothing.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY if I did I would make the fight between Jaune and Cinder in volume 5 a bit better. Jaune's character needed to land hits on Cinder and show that his character did evolve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regardless of her early routine, Ruby was a heavy sleeper. She didn't miss a good nights sleep.</p><p>She should be sleeping soundly after knowing that they had won at Haven. But no matter how much her uncle tried to say otherwise, it felt like a lucky break. And now every time she tries to sleep her mind would go back to the fight.</p><p>The surprise from Raven, Mr. Lionheart's betrayal, Blake's timely arrival everything. That included the part where Weiss almost died.</p><p>She could see the blood spreading. The life fading away. The aura that she familiarized with her own fading into nothingness. She remembers trying to reach Weiss but being held back. She could feel the last air leaving Weiss' body. And she would wake up.</p><p>This vicious cycle would continue for a few times following the few days after Haven. It was almost 3 days now and she could feel her sleep deprivation catching on. Like the previous days she had to tire herself enough for her body to let go. But she felt that the routine caught up to her and she was not even close to being tired. She just hoped no one would catch her sneaking around at one in the morning.</p><p>She slowly tip-toed to the roof of the hotel they were staying at. It was decent enough. And the food was great. Not that it tasted any better since she barely ate with enthusiasm.</p><p>The roof was supposed to be empty but reaching there she saw none other than Weiss.</p><p>She wanted to talk to the white haired girl for some time. But with how busy they were at their objectives it slipped from their minds more than once. Ruby had read the letter. And she was waiting to see if Weiss still would give her a chance. Ruby just wanted to get this insomnia out of the way. But now would be a good time as many Ruby decided. She didn't tip-toe the last bit to let the white haired girl know that she had company. She was looking far off into the distance.</p><p>"Hey Weiss!"</p><p>"Oh, hey Ruby." She didn't hide her surprised tone. But it too seemed deflated.</p><p>"So couldn't sleep either huh?" Ruby tried to remedy the uncomfortable tone. <em>When did things become this awkward?</em></p><p>Weiss only nodded while looking sideways to her before returning her gaze into the unknown. Ruby knew Weiss had a lot on her mind. All of them did.</p><p>"Are you having nightmares as well?" Ruby said after their silence became more uncomfortable. However this response made Weiss look straight at Ruby.</p><p>"You're having nightmares?" Weiss asked in her usual manner.</p><p>"Yeah... It began after Haven. I couldn't sleep for the last few days." Ruby said matter of factly.</p><p>"So that's why you looked so tired in the mornings? I thought... Never mind that. You gotta sleep." Weiss was back suddenly. Somehow her deflated mood was uplifted. And even in her grim mood it brought a smile to Ruby.</p><p>"Weiss don't worry. It will go away soon. I just need to tire myself enough."</p><p>"That's how you've been sleeping? By tiring yourself in the afternoons?"</p><p>Ruby only nodded not wanting to validate the stupid claim verbally. The silence swept between them again. But this time Weiss broke it after a couple of minutes.</p><p>"What are the nightmares?"</p><p>Ruby on one hand wanted to spill everything. Maybe telling Weiss would make it easier for her to understand. And even help alleviate the nightmares. On the other hand she didn't want to look weak in front of Weiss. But the former won by a margin. <em>Besides I ruined my reputation in front Weiss a thousand times. And I regret none of them. </em>So she spilled about what keeps her awake at night. What makes her fear sleeping.</p><p>"Ruby... I'm sorry for scaring you like that. But you know the lives we lead. Anything could happen anytime." Weiss tried to be sensible like always. But seeing Ruby on the verge of tears she changed her tone. "What I mean to say is we are always on the risk of dying. But I didn't die. I'm right here. I'm standing with you. You won't lose me without me fighting for it. And besides who would keep you in check if I'm not around." Before Weiss could continue she was tackled into a hug from Ruby. Weiss returned it full force. At some point both of them started to shed tears silently.</p><p>"You're here. You're not dead. I was so scared. I wasn't able to reach you in time. I wasn't fast enough. You were dying. All that blood. I could feel your aura going out." Ruby sobbed out the last bit. Weiss rubbed the younger girls back to calm her. But she was taken aback by the last confession.</p><p>"You know legend says that true partners could feel each others aura. They can even share their aura with each other." Ruby's mood was getting better after that.</p><p>"We are each others true partners. I can feel your aura. I could feel it even when you were in Atlas. You were sad." Weiss knew the last bit was over-strecthing things. And the grin from Ruby said so too.</p><p>"Dolt." Weiss proceeded to wipe the tears from Ruby's face. And then her own.</p><p>"So you gonna go back to sleep?" Ruby asked a bit sad.</p><p>Weiss sighed and then said, "You can come if you want to. My bed is big enough. And besides it might help with the nightmares." The pink on Weiss' cheek was visible even in the moonlight.</p><p>Ruby never slept in the same bed as Weiss. They always separated before. Since Yang and Blake would tease them non-stop if they were caught. But that's not to say Ruby never considered it. She was the one who would watch the white haired beauty sleep from her top bunk anyways. <em>And that's even before the kiss. </em>So being offered to sleep with Weiss she couldn't pass the chance.</p><p>"Of course I accept. Oh thank you thank you thank you thank youuuuu! I always wanted to sleep with you." And Ruby still didn't realize why Weiss would freeze up on certain sentences.</p><p>"Phrasing! Ruby stop making it weird. Let's go." On the way Weiss had her cheeks completely red. And Ruby was too giddy to even say anything.</p><p>The room was isolated from the rest. And being the ice queen (not that Ruby thought so), no one wanted to share a room with her. So she got a room of her own. And by the looks of it Weiss hadn't even touched certain parts of the room. The bed was tidied up. The only mention that someone was here was the blanket.</p><p>"Soooooooooo? Am I sleeping in the bed?" Ruby asked with her sing-song voice.</p><p>"Of course you dunce. I said that it's too big anyways." <em>Yeah, it feels like 3 of me could fit in there.</em></p><p>"I'm gonna freshen up. You go lie down." Weiss didn't wait for Ruby's reply and headed towards the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>"Can you stop moving that much?" Ruby didn't know that sleeping in the bed would be this uncomfortable. With how close and far Weiss seemed to her. But they hadn't talked about their relationship. And that would not give her the permission to hug Weiss. <em>And let's not forget the part where she is being Weiss every time I move.</em></p><p>"I can't help it. I'm not sleepy." Ruby pouted.</p><p>"Come closer."</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that's my chance.</em>
</p><p>Ruby could feel Weiss' warmth. The didn't feel cold. <em>Only a few more inches. But Ruby didn't dare to take that step. </em>She only looked at Weiss now fully awake.</p><p>"You know what day it is?"</p><p>"ummmmm Monday?"</p><p>"You dunce, it's Friday. Besides I wasn't asking about what day of the week it is." Weiss clarified only confusing Ruby more. "You seriously don't remember?"</p><p>"Should I be remembering something?"</p><p>"It... Don't you remember what happened one year ago?"</p><p>"Weiss a lot of things happened a year ago." <em>Some bad some good. Oh wait! Is she talking about that? </em>But before Ruby could talk Weiss cut her off.</p><p>"I can't believe you forget our one year anniversary." Weiss said while turning over to face away from Ruby.</p><p>"I remember Weiss. Please believe me. I just remembered when you stopped me." Ruby tried to get closer to Weiss. Resulting in a sort of hug.</p><p>"Do you even want to continue our relationship?" Weiss' question came of in a hoarse voice. She was close to tears again.</p><p>"Of course Weiss. We just had a lot of things to take care of. That's why I wasn't able to talk about us. But now we're both here we can talk, right?" Ruby said while trying to make Weiss turn over.</p><p>"Can we make it like how it used to be? Only this time we don't hide ourselves from others?" Weiss asked hopeful and with a child like tone.</p><p>"Of course. Now can you turn over? I wanna see that beautiful face of yours."</p><p>Weiss did so as she asked.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Dolt." Weiss tried to be Weiss failing miserably when her blush was visible.</p><p>Ruby proceeded to hug Weiss. At this point it turned out to be cuddles. She even left a few kisses on Weiss' cheek, forehead and one on lips as well. At some point Weiss fell asleep however. <em>She must've been tired.</em></p><p>Ruby wanted to try her luck and tap out herself. But this time she had her grip on Weiss. The real Weiss. And with how Weiss' head now fit so perfectly below her chin she could smell the shampoo Weiss used very clearly. She was physically as close to Weiss as possible. And with how one arm of Weiss was around Ruby with Ruby's one being the same, as well as the other arms linked together it brought the whole puzzle together. They fit each other perfectly.</p><p>Weiss looked to peaceful and not what she saw the last few days in her dreams. And even in her dreams today, Weiss looked majestic like she always looked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memoirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yo! A lot of crazy stuff is happening in the world. And in my country too. It just surpassed China in number of cases. Good thing my power issue is solved for the meantime.</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 6. This chapter takes place during Volume 6. It's nothing much. Just dialogues and deleted scenes from the episodes. Nothing much. The prompt is: 'Moments'. And thus just moments between the WR. Don't expect much from this chapter. It's the least favorite of mine from this bunch.</p><p>Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY. If I did I stop adding these unfunny disclaimer notes on every single chapter of my stories. Also don't wanna change much in volume 6, just the small fact that it should've been Qrow being the badass/hero in the apathy episode (as my sister suggested). Since the episode was about depression and Qrow should've been the prime candidate for that role. He should've been the protagonist for that episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby bought the gifts but forgot to give them to her teammates. It wasn't much, she bought those to commemorate their reunion. She custom created the bracelets for Yang and Blake. But she doubted that it would fit their attire. For Weiss however she chose something different. She only hoped that Weiss would take it. They were soon to depart for the train. And finding Weiss alone in their cabin was something she wanted.</p><p>"Uhhhhhh... Hey Weiss?"</p><p>"Yes Ruby. What is it?" Weiss' tone was unamused. She was busy putting away her belongings and cleaning the bunk that was hers.</p><p>"I got you something. Well I got something for Blake and Yang too. But I got something special for youuuuuu."</p><p>"Is this another of your team bracelets? You already gave me mine."</p><p>"No this is something different. Here I'll show you."</p><p>Ruby reached into her bag and took out a medium sized box with velvet coverings. When given to Weiss, the white haired girl was surprised to see that Ruby would give her that. She looked at Ruby for a split second before opening it to find what would be Rubies.</p><p>"Ruby! How much did this cost? I can't accept this. This is way too much for you to spend."</p><p>"Don't worry Weiss! I had some savings. And uncle Qrow has a lot of money that would've been wasted in alcohol. Don't you like it?"</p><p>Weiss could only say smile genuinely thinking how to add the earrings and the tiara to her dress.</p><p>"I love it, you dolt."</p><hr/><p>"You know I didn't mean it don't you?" Weiss said while they picked up the cans of food they had gotten from the storage area.</p><p>"Weiss it's okay to be afraid. I am too." Ruby sighed. "But if we're not the one's to fight for Remnant who will? Are you really gonna watch Salem win?"</p><p>Ruby really thought Weiss wasn't like this. This wasn't the girl that fought for Beacon and Haven. She didn't sound like the Weiss she fell in love with. Ruby just hoped that it was temporary. And Weiss only said what hurt Ruby even more.</p><p>"Let's just get this food to everyone and get rested."</p><hr/><p>"Can't sleep?" Ruby asked walking into the room she and Weiss was given after she was late talking to the rest of the team preparing for tomorrow's venture in the airfield.</p><p>"Yeah something like that."</p><p>"Nightmares again?"</p><p>"Not really... I... I'm just disappointed that all of us gave up back there. Yes, Jinn might've told us that there was no way to beat Salem but you're right we gave up without even trying. I'm disappointed in myself." Weiss sighed.</p><p>"Weiss it was the apathy. It wasn't you. We all were affected by it."</p><p>"Don't you think I know that? I know it was the apathy. But it doesn't mean that I didn't want to give up myself. I don't want to die. I don't want us to die. I wanted us to have a life and not throw it away." Weiss screamed in frustration, her voice growing louder by the second. Before quietly adding, "I didn't want to throw our lives away for a war we cannot win. I still don't. But I trust you. And if I know you then you won't stop until you either take down Salem or get taken down. So I'll be there with you. By your side. Whatever comes next we'll face it together."</p><p>Ruby could only smile knowing that Weiss had fixed her problem by herself. She only added her piece.</p><p>"Jinn never said anything about defeating Salem. She only said about Salem being immortal."</p><p>And even though it seemed way far-fetched Weiss knew that Ruby once again proved to be a good leader.</p><hr/><p>"So you really wanna do this?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.</p><p>"Of course Ruby. I said it in my letter. I am not hiding our relationship anymore." Weiss said while looking at the streets and alleys of Argus.</p><p>"Well considering Yang teasing us and Blake being Blake I think they both know."</p><p>"Well it makes it easier then. We'll tell them today. After we find Oscar."</p><p>"Okay!" Ruby screaming and jumping onto Weiss giving her a side her caught the attention of the people passing by.</p><p>However later on when they tried to tell their friends and Qrow (since Weiss still didn't want to admit him as a friend) they were both surprised.</p><p>"What do you mean you already know?"</p><p>"Uhh duh... The glances, handholdings, insisting to share the room and I'm pretty sure I caught you kissing Ruby once." Nora added matter of factly. Not even stopping herself from eating her dinner. "Oscar this is really good."</p><p>The following nods from their friends were for the dinner compliment as well as the confirmation of their previous knowledge of the white and red duos relationship. The only person who seemed to be surprised was Qrow.</p><p>"Trust me Ruby, you don't know what you're getting into." Qrow said after looking from Weiss to Ruby and Ruby to Weiss for a couple of seconds. "And I'm not the breaking this to Winter. She and I have bad blood as it is. I don't want her grilling me more for information."</p><p>Weiss really let her face fall flat into the table this time.</p><hr/><p>"Weiss listen, I'll be fine. You can keep the summon up."</p><p>"I'm not sure. I don't think it's a good idea."</p><p>"You say that to every idea. It's gonna be okay."</p><p>"There has to be another way. I can't let you get in front of a giant grimm. We can maybe wait for the robot to unfreeze, or we can unfreeze the robot or we can all go back to the base and regroup. Or..." Weiss was cut off when Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss'. This was the first time she was kissed in front of others. But she was more busy fearing for Ruby's life than feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm gonna be fine. Just hold the summon up. I have a plan in case things don't work."</p><p>"You better be right. I'm not leaving here without you."</p><p>"Yeah yeah. I love you too, princess." And the world stopped for Weiss. Ruby tried to make a comeback though. "I mean I'll see you there. Keep the bug buzzing, heheh." Ruby didn't wait for Weiss to return from her shock. Only gave her a nudge on the shoulder and jumped of the plane. But she would miss what Weiss silently added while summoning.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Always Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there. Well this is the final stretch. Hope you liked this story. I actually didn't have any idea on what to write for WRW and I didn't even know that it was during June 10th-June 16th two weeks ago. So whatever you read was just whatever I brainstormed in a week.</p><p>I actually wanted to do another chapter for the free day but decided against it since it won't fit my story. This story was about the deleted scenes/what if scenarios. And if I do a future fic it won't make it canon-compliant(or close to it like this story is). But I did write one but it's eerily similar to my one shot 'Forget Me Not' so maybe just read that.</p><p>Chapter pointer: DAY 7. This chapter takes place during volume 7 and a bit at the end of volume 7. The prompt is: 'The Princess and Her Knight'.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did I would fix Ironwood's character arc. Like they totally ruined a perfectly sane character and made him into a guy who shoots kids of off a thousand meters. Harsh. And also make sure Weiss wasn't alone when confronting her father.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Weiss? Weeeeeiiiiissssssss?" Ruby shouted forgetting that if she got caught sneaking around it would mean a lot of trouble. After realizing though she whispered again. "Weiss?"</p><p>Ruby found herself in the long hallways of the house. It really was too big for one family to live in. However when she saw someone come out of a door she thought she was done for. And by the looks of it it seemed like Weiss' mother.</p><p>The woman was not that old as much as Weiss painted her to be. Although what Weiss said about her being always sad and a downer was on point. And seeing the bottle in her hand, Ruby knew what she was doing. Ruby wanted to run back the way she came from. Before she did however the woman spoke up.</p><p>"You're Ruby, right?"</p><p>And Ruby looked at the woman like she got caught stealing cookies.</p><p>"Ummmm... Yes... Mrs. Schnee. I was looking for Weiss. I'm sorry if I disturbed you in someway."</p><p>"Disturbed? What do you think I was doing?" Her voice was tired and low.</p><p>"No I meant it like if I disturbed you drinking your time in your room. That my screaming woke you up." Ruby added before she even realized that she insulted the older woman. "Not that it is something bad or anything. I'm didn't mean it like that. I meant it like if I disturbed your peace." Ruby stopped herself from further adding more unnecessary talks.</p><p>"Weiss was right about you. I'm glad she found a friend like you. She seemed a lot happy when talking about you and her team." Weiss' mother added. "I only hope that you don't abandon her like we did." Willow added before turning away. "She's in the room."</p><p>Ruby didn't need to be told twice. She opened the door to find Weiss sitting with a scroll in hand.</p><p>"Weiss! Where were you? Did you find anything?" Ruby asked hugging Weiss from behind. Catching her off guard.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what would happen if anyone catches you?" Weiss asked only looking side ways but seeing only bit of Ruby's hair and cheeks since the younger girl was rubbing the cheeks with her.</p><p>"Ummmmmm... You're mom actually talked to me. She's the one who told me where you were." Ruby said looking at the scroll Weiss had.</p><p>"You talked to my mom?" Weiss now released herself from Ruby's hug and turned to face Ruby. Ruby however was having none of it since she missed Weiss the whole week before. And let herself fall on Weiss' lap.</p><p>"Yeah. She was right outside the door." Ruby said while looking at the way she came in. And Weiss followed her gaze as well seeing Willow still standing there with an amused face. The door was left wide open when Ruby came in.</p><p>Both the huntresses immediately let each other go and Ruby almost fell off. Scrambling to regain the balance Weiss stood up looking at her mother with a red face. Her partner was something similar. They were both embarrassed enough to say anything. They were relieved however when Willow spoke up.</p><p>"I hope you'll introduce us someday Weiss. But for now you need something else to take care of." Willow now left the scene.</p><p>Ruby did a peek outside the door to see the older woman actually leaving before returning to find Weiss showing her the scroll, still red faced.</p><p>"Awww, you don't need to be shy."</p><p>"Let's get this over with. I found how my father won."</p><hr/><p>"Congratulations Weiss you actually arrested you're dad." Yang couldn't sound less excited even if she wanted to.</p><p>"Yeah Weiss, now he won't be a problem anymore. You can be free of him." Ruby added.</p><p>They were right outside when Weiss made the arrest. Although the person wasn't fully arrested since he was still seated in the room. But since a lot of people were there in the room he couldn't escape. The other people were busy talking among themselves for the meantime So when he decided to speak up ruining the congratulations team RWBY were having they all faced him with anger.</p><p>"You think this will make me give up? Never. I have sacrificed everything for this. I will not back down now." He said with venom at which the other people garnered his attention. "You have disappointed me for the final time Weiss. From this day on you are not my daughter."</p><p>Weiss wanted to give the man a piece of her mind but before she could however Ruby spoke out.</p><p>"No you won't. Face it. You lost. You're sacrifices cost too much. You let Atlas down. And you are not getting out of that." Ruby usually never spoke to anyone with anger. But this was an exception. <em>He threatened Weiss.</em> "And as for Weiss, you are never gonna so much as look at her the bad way. You did enough damage as it is. Weiss is free from you now. I know how you are. And if I see you trying to manipulate you're way into her life again jail won't be the only thing you'll need to worry about."</p><p>Jacques Schnee was surprised by the aggression of the girl. Everyone was. But he quickly regained his composure.</p><p>"And who are you supposed to be? Her protector? Her knight?"</p><p>"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But I know that I'm more important to her than you. And that I love her much more than you ever did." Ruby added the last bit quietly. "And if you have to get to her, you're gonna have to go through me first."</p><p>Jacques Schnee probably had a lot of things to say and ask. But Weiss never let him start.</p><p>"You are wrong about two things father. Firstly you are no one to disown me. You left me and used me like your pawn. So it is you who are no longer my father." Weiss said while grabbing Ruby's hand to add. "And she isn't just my protector. And I'm just not her princess."</p><p>And Jacques Schnee was for the first time bested by one of his children (at being a Schnee nonetheless).</p><hr/><p>"Weiss that was incredible." Ruby said after she was saved by Weiss. Ruby didn't know if she was fast enough to stop Harriet. And she was tired too. So her reaction would be slower.</p><p>"I know. You don't need to tell me twice. Maybe now it'll get into your thick skull that I'm not the princess anymore."</p><p>"Weiss you're so much more than any princess. You're the most beautiful of them all. You can even fight."</p><p>"No dunce, I meant it like how you always call me the princess. And yourself as always the knight." Weiss paused for a second before looking at the now unconscious 'Ace ops'. "Just remember from now on that I too have your back as you have mine."</p><p>And by the way Yang snickering from the sidelines, Weiss knew a bit too late at how that phrase meant to Yang. Not that she meant it like that (at least not that she would admit).</p><p>"Awwww. You mean that we can both be princesses and knights? I don't know if I'm ready to be a princess. I don't know how to wear fancy dresses and look pretty like you. I never liked being the princess. They always get into trouble and they always act all fancy. I'm not like that. I'm a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said without taking a breath only to stop for a second and continue. "Not that it is something bad or anything. I mean you act all fancy and it's pretty cool. But it's just not me. You are exactly like the princesses. And I always wanted to be the knight."</p><p>"Firstly, that makes no sense. And don't sell yourself short. You look plenty beautiful to me." Weiss said while looking into Ruby's silver eyes.</p><p>"Can you two dorks stop flirting. We have a city to save. Save it for later." Yang hollered and Weiss quickly got to work forgetting their conversation.</p><hr/><p>"Ruby?" Weiss asked for Ruby to see if she was asleep. They were in the bulkhead after Penny reunited with them.</p><p>"Yes Weiss?"</p><p>"I know it's been a rough day but I just wanted to say thank you." Weiss spoke slowly while Ruby got up from Penny's side to sit beside Weiss.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For being there with me. For standing by me. And for letting me stand by you." Weiss added as quiet as possible as to not wake the rest of the sleeping residents up.</p><p>"Of course Weiss. You belong here. We, team RWBY will find a way. Together."</p><p>"I love you." Weiss didn't flinch like she thought she would. Instead it was clear. And it felt wonderful to say it out loud. And let Ruby know what she felt.</p><p>"Wha... What?" Ruby asked not being sure if she heard correctly. Since Weiss never said that before. And Ruby knew the significance of such phrases(even more so in Weiss' case).</p><p>"I love you, Ruby Rose. What part of that don't you get, dunce?" Weiss didn't get a reply.</p><p>She did get a passionate kiss however. The first of many Weiss hoped. And in it Ruby didn't feel like the shy, adorkable and child like persona. She felt <em>more mature.</em> <em>No Weiss, get you mind out of there. There will be a time and place for that after. Not now. </em></p><p>"I love you too." Ruby said when she broke away from the kiss.</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>After that they both sat there in peace. Before Ruby broke the silence.</p><p>"I got it." Weiss only gave a confused look. And Ruby continued. "We both should be (k)nicces. Or should it be (k)nices."</p><p>"Uh what?"</p><p>"You know since you were right about both of us having each other's backs it makes sense. You are sometimes my princess and I am your knight. And other times you can be the knight. I still don't know about me being the princess part." Ruby said like it should make sense to Weiss which gained more confusion coming from Weiss. "Okay. Well knight and princess. I combined the words together. Nices. We can be called that."</p><p>And Weiss realized that she still had a long way to go in order to fix Ruby.</p><p>"You dolt."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Go read my one shot at the Whiterose Free-For-All story (chapter 24).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>